


you're every thought, you're everything

by queenofmarigolds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Movie Night, SuperCorp, literally just idiotic supercorp i promise i'll write something real later, supercorp fluff, this is the dumbest piece of fluff there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmarigolds/pseuds/queenofmarigolds
Summary: a few months in the lives of kara and lena measured in seasons, lena's unsaid confessions, and lots of movie nights.-this is just supercorp fluff without any real plot because i'm sad about what's happening to them and i miss kara and lena a lot?! also i'm going to try to write some actual supercorp that isn't this level of fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	you're every thought, you're everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii as i said in the summary and tags this is just dumb fluff but i really love these 2 together so yeah enjoy i hope

Lena and Kara started dating in July. It was a cold one, that year, but somehow it’s hard for Lena not to feel warmer. Coming to National City was just one of those things, something she had to do for the future of L Corp, for the good of her company- she’d meant it when she’d said she hadn’t come to make friends- but it wasn’t like she was complaining now. 

Kara Danvers was not just one of those things. Every time Lena moved to a new city there was a familiar cluster of reporters, a similar gray tint to the air, another uncomfortable bed and ugly marble countertop. She hated it all, hated National City too at first glance, but there was something about the air that day that Clark Kent walked into her office with a girl by his side. 

Kara Danvers was the unexpected in a lifetime of predictability, she was a four leaf clover and a double rainbow and all the unlikely possibilities in life, all the outliers in a data set come together to form something perfect. Lena hated to be sappy, but it was so, _so_ hard when Kara beamed at you and pushed her glasses up her nose (something so cute it should be illegal). Lena looked into that ridiculous face and saw a future.

That should scare her, futures scared people. Everyone liked to root themselves to their past, tethered in memory. Lena wasn’t afraid in the slightest.

(It was pretty easy not to be when your past was tethered in a pair of eyes getting colder, stiff postures and grim nods, the only family you ever had falling away through envy. Envy was a horrible way to go, she’d noted when she’d walked out of that courtroom once and for all, a sickly tint that lingered at the edges of pale skin. Her eyes looked green in a mirror, Lex’s looked emerald.)

It was almost ridiculous how long it took them to start dating once Lena realized she was maybe kinda in love with her best friend, maybe a little bit crushing on the best person in the universe (this had happened at a famous Danvers-sisters-movie-night, Kara snuggling up to Lena’s side and clutching her shoulder every time the knifed killer jumps out, veiled threats to her sister for even suggesting such a “disturbed excuse for a movie”). But then they were, and Kara (somehow, shockingly) liked her back, and Lena felt like _she_ was the one flying around in a cape because _damn_ , being with Kara was maybe the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Once Kara finds out about the moment Lena knew, she insists they have movie nights, too, insists that “girlfriend movie nights are _totally_ different from friend movie nights, Lena! Come on.” The thing is, Lena can’t bring herself to argue. Kara could smile her way into making Lena do just about anything, Lena would follow along willingly- that was just the way things would always go. She couldn’t be happier about it.

The first time, Lena insists they hold the event at Kara’s loft. Her apartment is a bit too cold, a bit too long, a bit too catalogue. Kara’s loft is about the opposite of it, and Lena appears holding more food than a person could eat (which is just a challenge to Kara). It’s so hard, really it is, because Lena just likes her so _much_ and Kara’s front door is a little daunting, stone and white building up a fortress around Lena’s head. She still can’t really believe she’s this lucky.

Lena’s caught off guard by the door swinging open. The room exhales a cloud of black smoke, and Lena coughs while trying to make out what the here is going on. She sees Kara, amidst pots and pans, a microwave door being waved open and shut, and- oh. Kara had tried to make popcorn. 

“Lena, hi!” (she can’t get over the fact that Kara is still _beaming_ at her, almost like she deserves to be beamed at.)

“Kara, what happened to you?”

“Well, I mean… I was trying to make popcorn, because it’s a movie night, obviously, but also because I wasn’t totally sure what you wanted, and then I started making this one but it isn't buttered, so I just added another packet and I just put some butter inside the little bag, like an invention, you know! But it kinda blew up, and I should’ve just used the heat vision or something, I don’t really know what-,”

She didn’t want to interrupt, because Kara was absolutely adorable and she was having some trouble with her heartbeat being at its normal pace, but Kara wasn’t going to stop trying to compensate for the awkwardness and Lena had to help her out somehow. “Kara, honey. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have food. I guess I could fly over to a deli or-,”

Lena pulled the bags out from behind her back and Kara gasped loudly.

“You know,” Lena said, setting down the takeout for Kara to eagerly root through, “the level of excitement you’re at, people would think I starve you.”

“You got me potstickers? Lena!”

“I got _us_ potstickers, Kara.”

She wasn’t even going to try to argue with the little pout that had appeared on Kara’s mouth. How could someone be so perfect?

“Lena…”

“Fine.”

“You’re the greatest!”

She found it hard to keep her face still.  
-  
“Okay,” said Kara finally, throwing herself down onto couch cushions, “what do you want to watch?”  
“You should pick, Kara, it’s your-.”

“No, you’re picking. Come on.”

That’s how they end up watching a psychological thriller by one of Lena’s favorite directors. Maybe it was a little claustrophobic. Maybe it was a bit much for a movie night. She can smell Kara’s distaste from a mile away.

“Lena, this is… don’t you think this is kind of scary?” Kara asks about three minutes in, curling up into a ball under her blanket. 

“Nothing’s even happened yet!”

“But no one’s talking. Why is no one talking? I don’t like it.”

“What happened to me picking?” Lena joked, smirking playfully over at Kara’s head receding under her blanket. 

“Why do you watch things like this?”

“They’re brilliant!”

“And you find them… fun?”

So in an instant, Clueless is on the screen and it’s totally worth it, worth it to see Kara’s excitement projected towards her. 

“See, Lena, this is the best kind of movie. I don’t even want to throw up.”

“Isn’t this just… Emma?”

“Well, yeah, but that isn’t the point.”

“What is?”

Kara rolls her eyes but she’s smiling, she’s smiling at _Lena_ and she could keep up the stupid banter for the rest of her life if it meant she got to see Kara like this. 

\--

The movie nights become a tradition, as do Kara’s smiles and Lena’s blushing attempts at acting like she isn’t head over heels. Lena’s stack of so called “scary movies” (really, anything that isn’t a comedy or a musical) gathers dust on her shelf, and she really thought she’d care more. She’s become well versed in romcoms and Hallmark Christmas movies, which they watch in the middle of August because, as Kara says, “it’s almost the holidays!” 

Lena replies to this with a raised eyebrow. “What holiday, Kara? Labor Day?” 

“Ha ha. Be as sarcastic as you want, but it’ll be December in, like, four months. That’s nothing!”

“Oh, wait, shh. She’s about to see that her magic advent calendar came back to her apartment from the dumpster!”

Kara obliges, sealing her lips, but smiles softly. Lena knows that she’s laughing on the inside, knows that she’s thinking that her girlfriend has really come around on this whole feel-good movie thing. Kara has the cutest smile Lena’s ever seen on anybody, ever. 

She shuffles, readjusts herself so that her legs are tucked underneath her and her head is resting on Kara’s chest. She can feel Kara smiling down on her, and it’s a cool August and the wind is coming in through the factory windows, and Lena smiles despite herself and curls in closer.

\--

The months pass and the list of movies they’ve seen grows. On Lena’s birthday, Kara insists that they watch an old Hitchock film (“for you,” she’d declared, and come _on_ , how could Lena not blush at that?), but within twenty minutes Kara’s lip biting has gotten out of control and Lena stands up and replaces the disc with _Singin’ In The Rain_. Kara looks up, scrunching her nose (adorably, obviously).

“Why’d you change it?”

“Don’t you want to see Gene Kelly?”

“Always. Wait, Lena, have you seen this movie before?”

“Nope. Birthday treat, I guess.”

Kara smiles innocently until Debbie Reynolds comes on screen, Lena’s eyes widen, and Kara finally laughs. “And that is why I watch this movie.”

“I get it.”

“You’re prettier than her, though.”

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Well, you’re- you’re perfect.”

“Wait, okay, stop before they start singing!”

\--

Lena finally tells Kara she loves her in December, when holiday movies are _actually_ on TV and Kara has already bought Lena about seventeen gifts because she is the best girlfriend, point blank. 

She took Kara to all the festivities- tree lightings, a Chanukah celebration where lanterns were meant to represent the candles and they give out latkes, to Kara’s immense delight. It’s been months with them together, months of Lena questioning how in the world she got so lucky, but somehow Kara’s smile and determined eyes still gets her every time. 

They watch movies at Lena’s place now, sometimes, because Kara’s been over dozens of times now and somehow it’s not as cold, and Lena can sometimes actually fall asleep in her bed. This works especially well when Kara’s in it in her Supergirl pajamas (Lena bought them for her, of course, along with Flash pajamas she asked Barry to send to their Earth. Because why not). Her house is better now, Kara’s made it better, and she somehow still can’t resist making Kara smile. Because who could?

Lena buys fuzzy throw pillows for her couch, Kara leans back on them while snuggling into Lena’s chest and somehow Lena realizes she never thought that she’d cuddle with a beautiful girl in her apartment in the middle of December. She never really thought she’d have something close to this, in fact, she’d always kind of had the feeling no one could actually stand her, let alone love her unconditionally.

Which is why she tells Kara, because who would believe that the dork on Lena’s couch laughing about how the pajama company got Barry’s nose wrong didn’t have room in her heart to love everyone, even a Luthor?

It comes out in a bit of a gasp, _Hairspray_ still playing quietly from its spot on the television screen, Lena wide eyed and nervous. She sees a blush go up Kara’s neck first, her cheeks look so pretty when they’re pink, and when they kiss in that moment it does feel real, it does feel like a future. Sometimes Lena can’t believe it took her so long.

“To be clear, I do love you too, Lena.”

“I hoped so.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kara, you have no idea how much-,” she was getting a little choked up, she hated that, she was _not_ going to cry.

Kara noticed, because she was basically Lena’s rock at this point, and she smiled. She knew, of course she knew. Lena never had to say the hard stuff because Kara _knew_. 

“I know. But hey,” she laughed quietly, “be quiet, I want to find out what happens to Amber on the Corny Collins show.” (As if she thought Lena didn’t know she’d seen this movie about a hundred times. But she couldn’t thank her enough.)

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s listen to Tracy.”

She could feel Kara’s heart beating from her position on her chest, and if she said it wasn’t the most perfect thing she’d ever felt, she’d be wrong. Kara had a golden tint around her, she looked like actual sunshine personified- because of _course_ she did. That golden tint could make her forget how much she missed Lex’s pale green tint despite herself, despite frustration and anger and _get the fuck out of my head_. That golden tint could do anything, it could stop worlds and time and the stars. Lena would follow it for the rest of her life if she could get that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is no masterpiece and it's hardly anything, but i just like the idea of lena and kara watching movies together it's also a filler until i get more ideas about supercorp to pass my time during social distancing


End file.
